


A Near Miss [Podfic]

by monstrous_eliza (ships_to_sail)



Series: Double Jeopardy (Professor Barba) [Podfic] [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Professors, Death Threats, Developing Relationship, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_to_sail/pseuds/monstrous_eliza
Summary: For a moment, it looked as if Pryor was going to brush right past them, but then he met Barba’s eyes and paused, a horrible smile spreading across his face. “Here to see me behind bars?” he asked Barba. “Sorry to disappoint you again.”Barba lifted his chin, a clear challenge in his voice as he corrected coolly, “Here to see this through to the end.”Pryor’s smile widened. “Yeah, we’ll be seeing this through to the end all right,” he said cryptically before leaning in to whisper in Barba’s ear, “See you around, Counselor.”





	A Near Miss [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Near Miss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231352) by [AHumanFemale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHumanFemale/pseuds/AHumanFemale), [Robin Hood (kjack89)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/Robin%20Hood). 



> RH would like to offer her eternal gratitude to AHF for a great many things, but for especially coming on board and helping to write this part of the series. AHF is RH's writing partner and mostly-platonic life partner and makes everything she does so much better.
> 
> AHF says that RH is marvelous, and she's glad she talked RH into letting her play along (it didn't take much convincing).
> 
> There will be one final part of this series to follow in a hopefully somewhat timely fashion.
> 
> Usual disclaimer. Please be kind and tip your fanfic writers in the form of comments and/or kudos!
> 
> xoxo, RH and AHF

This is the audio performance of AHumanFemale & Robin Hood (kjack89)'s  _A Near Miss_ , the third part of the  _Double Jeopardy (Professor Barba)_ series.

 

Length: 49:39 (49MB)

 

Access: [Mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fM4ZP1_iPJaEjPCRpIiQcWxVvQ91SRdv/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
